Forgotten Memories
by Amaya Sakuragi
Summary: AU: Kurosaki Ichigo confessed his feeling to the stoic, but the other man rejected him instead, letting the heartbroken berry falls into despair. But is that the Kuchiki really want? And why Ichigo doesn't look familiar to the stoic captain now? Bya/Ichi with a slight of Tsuki/Ichi, possibly lemon
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, I've got this idea for a while now and I know I should continue the other one. But I really want to write this fanfic so badly X3 I'm not very good in love triangle so I hope I did it right. And it's also possibly that this story is a lemon**

**I don't own Bleach. I'm just a Byaichi hardcore fan who wanted Byaichi to be canon instead of Ichiruki even tho I like Ichiruki**

**Warnings: Typos, OOC-ness, heart-broken!Ichi, Byakuya is not good in Love**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

He has always had _this_ feeling for a very long time now. He didn't think he could keep it anymore. Those steel, grey eyes.. porcelain doll-like figured.. a voice that could gives him shivered down all over the spine. He admired him. Respected him. His power. His dignity. His everything.

Kuchiki Byakuya.

Yes. He has always had a deep feeling for the Kuchiki for a long time now. For the first time he saw him in the World of Living before the stoic and his lieutenant taking Rukia away. At first, he didn't knew that he actually a gay until he met that attractive man. But he didn't mind at all, even his old goat face doesn't mind too. He told him that:_ As long as you'll be able to find a love, I'm happy for that_.

Ichigo was about to confess him before he lose his reiatsu actually. But it's because the stoic was always busy because of his clan, captain meeting, and many other business he had. Which, the boy feeling down a little.

Now that he finally got his power back and he had finished buried Ginjo Kugo, he wanted to tell the Kuchiki already. He desperately wanting to tell his feeling to the stoic so much. He can't take it anymore! But he was feared. He feared of what would the Kuchiki would reply for him.

Would it be disgusted? Thinking as a joke? Hated? Or never ever see the Kuchiki again? He didn't knew what to do if Byakuya truly rejected. If he rejects for real, then...

"I thought you would be back in the World of Living already, Kurosaki Ichigo."

That monotone voice that the stoic used made the strawberry feeling a little weak and pathetic. Man, can't he acts a little stronger in front of the Kuchiki already!?

Slowly, Ichigo turned his head to the man he loved so much and there's a cold mask on the raven's elegant face. _That is so Kuchiki_. Even if the man in front of him tried to be a better brother to Rukia, a better captain to Renji, and a better person in Soul Society, he still used his cold mask to keep himself from being too emotional. According from Yoruichi, Byakuya was once to be a very hot-tempered boy and easily revealed his own emotion. How can the Kuchiki keep his emotion!?

"Byakuya..." Ichigo whispered, trying not to whimper. He didn't knew what to do first because honestly, he wants the Kuchiki to start a moved first.

The stoic blinked in puzzled and confusion. Is it just him, or is Ichigo looks so... terrible? Byakuya shook his head slightly of his nonsense. No, it's probably his imaginations only. What's Kurosaki's reason to become so much in pain and sad anyway? His family and friends turned back to normal. The Xcution event has finally over. What else?

"If you're looking for my sister, Kurosaki, she's having a meeting with Ukitake-taichou. And, if you're looking for Abarai, he's sending some reports to Soutaichou." Byakuya stated. He knew Ichigo's main reason every time the boy stayed in his manor. Really, is there anywhere he can stays?

"Actually..." Ichigo begin, starting to feel nervous of how would the boy going to confess his feeling to the raven. "I want to see.. you."

Byakuya could almost widen his steel, grey eyes of Ichigo's answer. Well, that's rare. Ichigo has never come and see the Kuchiki actually. He wonder what this is all about... "In that case, I'll ask the servant to serve a tea for you and-"

"I'll stay here just for a moment only," Ichigo quickly cut the Kuchiki's sentence. He didn't want to burden him a lot now.

That brat. How dare he interrupting the stoic while he was talking? That mongrel truly has no manner especially when it comes to the superior!

"...Very well then. And what do you want to talk about, Kurosaki Ichigo."

_Kurosaki Ichigo..._

_Kurosaki Ichigo..._

_Kurosaki Ichigo..._

The Shinigami Substitute hated how Byakuya called him 'Kurosaki Ichigo' or 'Kurosaki'. Why can't he just calls his first name? It isn't fair that the Kuchiki could called Renji his first name while the orangette isn't. Can't he just stop being such a standoffish already!? It annoyed the strawberry so much!

"Can't you stop calling me 'Kurosaki' or my full name already?" Ichigo sighed heavily. It hurts so much that the man he loved always kept calls him as if the orangette is nothing but a stranger to the Kuchiki. "I've been a shinigami for a quite while, and maybe you should try and calls my name already."

"No, I would prefer calling you in either full name or your last name only, Kurosaki"

Ichigo quiet and looked down on the floor, trying not to let the stoic sees his disappointed and sad face. He knew Byakuya won't calls his first name. Why can't he getting closer to his best friend's brother anyway? He has tried so many times to make the Kuchiki getting attention to him only, and acknowledge him too. In the end, it won't happen.

"Okay then..." Ichigo said weakly, there's a hurtful feeling in that tone.

The Kuchiki could sworn he could heard a very heart-ache the way how Kurosaki spoke to him. He wanted to ask him, but it be best not to know about it since it's none of his business and concern... "So you said that you want to talk to me for a while now. And what would you want to talk about?" The stoic said. He had to admit it, he didn't want to make a move first, but it seems that Ichigo wants the raven to start the conversation first.

"You see, I.." Ichigo stopped for a moment. This would his only last chance. His chance to be or not to be with the man he loved. If the stoic won't returned his feeling, that's fine. As long as he heard Ichigo's long confession, he satisfied for that. He didn't know how to start the confession first, but those words were kept out in his mind all of a sudden: "I.. love you."

"..."

There was a very awkward silent in the room. He knew the Kuchiki might think of it just a stupid joke. And so, he continued, "I have always love you since the first time I saw. And I.. I know we don't talk a lot. That's why I-"

Without thinking anything of Ichigo's stupid confession and love thing, Byakuya answered in such a cold tone that he once used to the boy when he was dared grabbing him, "You're disgusted me."

That word hurts the boy so much. His heart felt so.. so.. so damn hurt. It was as if Byakuya stabbing his fragile heart with his Senbonzakura over and over again until it's starting to bleed... slowly. Why? Why is it hurts so much? Why can't he accepted it if the Kuchiki won't returned his feeling?

Without a word to say anymore, the stoic stood up and went toward to the door and before he leave the boy, he spoke, "Leave Soul Society in instant. The next time, I don't want to see your face again. And don't you think I would let you see my sister or Abarai again." At that, the Kuchiki left the boy, staying in that room all alone.

He could feels _this_ feeling once again. Despair. He felt like his world started to rain again. It's heavily. Dark. And then, his world will sink into a deep and dark ocean once again. No one can able to stop the rain this time. Not even Rukia or Renji. He felt like he's almost dying little by little. It hurts so much that the man he loved truly rejected him. Rejected him and his only answered is...

_Disgusted..._

It's hurt him. He wants to cry loudly and he wants someone try and comfort him. Rukia wasn't in the Kuchiki Manor yet. According from Byakuya, she has a meeting with her captain. So no one would come and comfort him. He could felt his heart starting to shatter like a glass already.

He didn't knew how long have he been crying in the manor already. That doesn't matter though. Byakuya didn't loved him, and he also ordered the boy not to come to Soul Society anymore. And he even won't let his sister or his lieutenant go and see the orangette too. That doesn't matter anymore.. The man that he truly wants is gone. Gone forever and he won't be able to see him this time.

Once the boy has finally returned to the World of Living, he realized that it was raining now. He stood there and letting the rain fall into his face so that his tears could go away already. True, he hated rain, but that's the only way that could help him stopped crying like a pathetic brat.

Rain..

It reminds him of how Byakuya left him while Ichigo was almost dying. He didn't looked up and dared to look at the Kuchiki's face. He knew he had a strange feeling for that man. But his feeling for him nothing but unrequited only. His feeling can never return.

It hurts so much.

So damn much...

"It must be hurt to lose someone precious, right?"

Before Ichigo could turned around to meet whoever is talking to him, a sharp blade cut to his chest and he could felt deep inside of him hurts even more. Hurt than Byakuya's Senbonzakura.

Who did this? Why would the attacker cut him? And... what is this feeling he felt now? Why.. his memory of the Kuchiki started to turn hazy?

'_Byakuya..._'

The next thing he knew, his vision started to become blur and fall into a pit of darkness. But when he could almost fell on the ground, someone was actually hold him trying not to let him fall.

Who could that be?

* * *

><p><strong>Btw, the story is also AU too. And the event is after Xcution arc. Tsukishima also survived from his death. Why do I choose Tsuki as the second pairing? Well, it's a very long reason and I might spoil you guys XP This is possibly lemon too. And of course, the fanfic would mainly be Byaichi.<strong>

**Give some review to support this story ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading this story. I love writing heart-broken!Ichi and Dense!Bya actually. I just didn't get much idea until I meet Tsukishima~! I would love to read Tsukiichi fanfic, but there isn't a lot and another one is fem!ichi which is, i'm not into gender bender much. Once again, I've gotta say thank you once more. Reviewing always help me to write it so much ^_^ I know I made a little short in the first chap. But this would be longer than the previous one.**

**Anyway, as always, I don't own Bleach. But I do own the story. And the cover is coming from tumblr.**

**Btw, I should mention to you guys that the_ italics_ are Byakuya's dream and flashback, incase if you're confusing**

**Warnings: Typos, OOC-ness, grammar error**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

_"Hey Byakuya!"_

_He could feels himself his left grey eye twitched as the brat called his first name without adding -sama, -dono or -taichou... again! It's bothering him so much ever since Aizen's betrayal. "What do you want, Boy?"_

_"Oh, nothing much." The carrot-headed boy answered, grinned like an idiot. ..Well, in Byakuya's point of view, he is an idiot. "I already found Rukia actually, and she looked fine too. She's been in the Shiba's place all day."_

_"I.. see." Byakuya secretly relief of Rukia's whereabout, and turned his head away from that big cinnamon brown eyes. The boy doesn't seem to hold a grudge of him any longer.. ...Well, not that the Kuchiki cared about it._

_"Anyway, Boy," Byakuya began as the boy looked at him with such an innocent expression on his face, which, he could felt an urge to give him a very strong hug so that Ichigo won't leave anywhere yet. "How long are you going to stay on the 4th Division second floor window, and worrying people out there?" He sighed frustratedly. This is the second times he climbed up on the window as if this boy doesn't even know how to use the fucking door?!_

_Ichigo blinked, turned down and finally realized that a few of Shinigami from the 4th Division were in panic about the boy. Especially Isane Kotetsu, the lieutenant of 4th Division in Gotei 13_

_"Whoops. I didn't noticed that." The strawberry said, and laughed awkwardly. The noble is still in the 4th Division to heal his wound from his fight with Kurosaki Ichigo and his hollow. It was quite deep when Hichigo slashed his zanpakuto on the kuchiki's chest. But Ichimaru Gin's attack almost too much deeper than Hichigo's._

_"Anyway, I'm off then. I need to see Rukia once more to see how she is."_

_"Boy-" before Byakuya could say any word, Ichigo quickly cut off._

_"It's Ichigo!" Ichigo exclaimed._

_"Excuse me?"_

_The Shinigami Substitute sighed heavily this time. Honestly, will Byakuya is going to call him 'Boy' all day?_

_"Why don't you stop calling me 'Boy' and try to call my name this time. Aren't we friends?"_

_"Friends..?" Byakuya looked at him in confusedly._

_"Yeah, friends. I mean, Renji used to be my enemy, and he is now my friend. You should call me my name this time, especially just 'Ichigo' and not 'Kurosaki Ichigo'. Got that?"_

_"..."_

.

.

.

_**xxByaIchixx**_

Steel grey eyes opened it slowly, closed it, and then opened it once more as the bright Sun rise up on the blue ocean sky, and the birds singing sweetly to attract the other birds, and some of it were bathing on the fountain too. It was another peaceful and quiet day of the Kuchiki's life.

A few weeks have passed, the stoic captain has been dreaming of Kurosaki Ichigo quite a lot. And most of it is where Ichigo climbed up on the window in the 4th Division once more to have a small conversation with the 6th Division of Captain.

They have good dreams.. but they have nightmares too.

Thinking about nightmare he could feels himself shivering as if it was real. And one of it is that Byakuya was begging him not to leave him. Despite the event was never happened yet, but he knew sooner or later, Ichigo might leave him forever.

That's right. Ever since he rejected Ichigo's feeling for the Kuchiki, the Shinigami Substitute hasn't visits Soul Society anymore. He can't even traces his reiatsu in Seireitei or Renji's place too. It was as if he had disappeared in the stoic's life forever.

But not just him. Even Rukia, Renji, Urahara, Shihoin Yoruichi and the others too. Ichigo might leave them forever even if he made them sadden more. The noble has never seen the boy looked so heart-broken...

He wished he could take it back of what he told to the boy. But he knew it's already too late since he no longer comes here.

But still...

.

.

.

_"Byakuya!" Ichigo yelled to the stoic, and called his first name as usual and smirked widely._

_It was another dream of Kurosaki Ichigo. Every time, he would always hears the boy called his first name, and yelled at the Kuchiki as if he wants the Kuchiki to come over there._

_Ichigo has always been a beautiful boy, the noble has to admit it. He has never seen such a beautiful thing besides Ichigo. Whether he's gay or not, whether he has married Hisana, he believed that deep down in him, he truly cared of Ichigo so much._

_He had always have a feeling for him since the boy saved Rukia from execution and changed the Kuchiki's heart. He was... thankful for him._

_But he wouldn't admit about his feeling to anyone else. Even Kurosaki Ichigo too. Even if he said such a horrible thing to Ichigo, it's the only way to keep himself for being the Kuchiki Head clan. He had said to the boy once that _emotion is very useless to have_. That's why he cared much more of his pride and rule than bonding or feeling. It is pathetic._

_"Oi, Byakuya! Are you listening to me?!"_

_Byakuya couldn't helped but to sigh frustratedly once again. Honestly, the boy doesn't have any manner toward to the superior at all, especially to the Kuchiki._

_He, Kuchiki Byakuya, is a noble. And not just any noble, he is the 28th Head of the Kuchiki Clan, one of the four great noble clans in Soul Society, and he's also the captain of the 6th Division in the Gotei 13 for goodness sake! How come the boy is still has no respect to him?!_

_As the noble watched at the boy, Ichigo stood a few meters away, standing beside the Cherry Blossom Tree, who looked at the Kuchiki back and smiled happily to the noble. He couldn't understand about this boy at all. Whenever he met him, Ichigo would always greeted him, calling out the noble's first name, and smiled as if the Kuchiki is the boy's happiness._

_But more importantly, as he expected, the boy looks even more beautiful after 17 months have passed. He still kept his natural hair, which is in orange color though he could not believed that Ichigo's hair is truly is orange; He never met humans or shinigami have an orange color in natural(except that human girl, but her hair looks darker than Kurosaki's) However, if Ichigo truly dye his hair, especially in black color, Byakuya surely believes that Rukia and Ukitake-taichou will having a heart-attack already. The boy looks even more muscular than before he loses his reiatsu. How come no one noticed of how gorgeous Ichigo is?_

_Following his instinct, Kuchiki Byakuya walked toward to the boy, where he's still stood beside the tree, just so the Kuchiki could caressed Ichigo's soft cheek, and gives some butterfly kisses on his forehead, eye, cheek, neck and his attractive lips._

_However, just before the stoic could reach to Ichigo, the Shinigami Substitute suddenly disappeared into a thin air, which widen his steel, grey eyes._

_And the next thing he knew, Kuchiki Byakuya was finally in the Kuchiki Manor, but there's another of himself, and Ichigo, who confessed his true feelings to the Kuchiki. The only the stoic could do is watching himself and the boy in his dream._

_"You're disgusted me."_

_There's a very hurtful feeling on those big brown eyes. He wanted to continue of his long confession, and yet, that word hurts him so much._

_"But, Byakuya.." Ichigo pleaded. "I'm not joking. I'm telling you the truth..!" he tried to grab the Kuchiki's arm, it's only his way to stop Byakuya from running away or so on, but the stoic quickly pulled his arm away from the boy, feeling of disgusted._

_"Don't touch me, Mongrel."_

_Hearing his cold tone is fine since he's getting used to it despite it still shivered the boy all over of his spine. But hearing of Byakuya called him 'Mongrel' is worse than 'Kurosaki Ichigo' or 'Kurosaki'. He could feels his heart shattered once again. He didn't know which one is horrible that he could felt like he's dying; whether hearing of the man he loved rejected, or seeing the man he loved looked at him in disgusted. But every thing looks the same. It's fucking hurt so much..._

_Without any word to say anymore, the stoic captain stood up and was about to leave the boy alone. "Leave Soul Society in instant." He demanded to the mongrel. "The next time, I don't want to see your face again. And don't you think I would let you see my sister or Abarai again."_

_Once the Kuchiki Head left, Ichigo kneeled down, and starting to cry as loud as he could. It doesn't matter if Byakuya or the other servants heard him, he didn't cared at all._

_"I love you, Byakuya.." crying, and sobbing like a pathetic brat. "I have always love you..."_

_He didn't knew how long have he watched the boy crying in so much in pain and suffered. But he knew that Ichigo's hurt because of him. He said such a horrible thing to the Shinigami Substitute. How could he not noticed of how hurt Ichigo is? How can he's totally dense?! He is so fucking stupid!_

_"Byakuya would never see me or even acknowledge me.."_

_His grey eyes widen opened once more as he heard Ichigo's voiced coming from behind him. The way how the boy spoke, he used a very cold tone that he never heard it from Ichigo.._

_As he turned around, he realized that he no longer in the Kuchiki Manor. This time, there's nothing here. Only a very thick mist, and Ichigo stood there with a dull brown eyes. As if he had lose his heart forever._

_"Ichigo.." Byakuya whispered the Shinigami Substitute's first name._

_"What would happen, if I disappear in his life now?" He asked to himself, couldn't able to hear the Kuchiki's voice anymore, and Byakuya could sworn Ichigo laughed, but not in joyous way. It was a painful one._

Don't...

_"If my existence has been erased in his life, he might be happy already..."_

Please stop...

_"I bet he had wanted me to be goner for the beginning already..." The boy then turned around and was about to leave and his appearance began to fade away.._

Ichigo, don't leave...

_He didn't knew why he begged the boy not to leave him now even though he rejected Ichigo's feeling, choosing his pride over his desire. But he has an urge to stop the boy or Ichigo would disappear in the Kuchiki's life forever!_

_When the stoic captain tried to reach him, a blade just stabbed into his chest deeply. The Kuchiki has seen that blade before.._

_It was black. It was in Bankai form too. And the blade shape was different than the Shikai form._

_Tensa Zangetsu._

_He coughed up bloody as he could felt the blade starting to come even deeper. It was so much painful than Ichimaru Gin's zanpakuto. As he tried to look at the one whoever held the blade is, his eyes widen once more. He never thought he could meet _**him**_ again. He has never met that formed before. But _**he**_ has a very same eyes when he fought the boy on the Sokyouku Hill._

_Hollow Ichigo, also known as Hichigo. Everything of him is all white, except his eyes. His eyes were black in color but his iris are in golden color. He also has a very creepy smile like Ichimaru Gin, that the Kuchiki feels shivered down in his spine._

**He**_ grinned widely. "**Now's that King is no longer to protect you**," he spoke in sadistic way, "**I **__**can kill you how many times I want, Kuchiki Byakuya!**__"_

_When the blade pulled out from his chest roughly, Hichigo was about to use Getsuga Tensho to the Kuchiki, despite the Kuchiki still hasn't unsheathed his Senbonzakura yet._

_He could felt himself goner the moment Hichigo used Getsuga Tensho. But he knew it's just a dream._

_And yet, it's almost real._

_._

_._

_._

But the stoic captain knew it's just a nightmare. But he felt like that nightmare is true and it had happened since he left Ichigo there alone. He wished he wants to see the boy again, to see how he is, and maybe.. apologizing him so that he could see the boy in his life again. But he knew it would destroy his pride. But Kurosaki Ichigo is very important to him. He has to see him so badly..

He should have feeling regretful after all he done to the boy. And yet, he doesn't feel any feeling of guiltiness to Ichigo at all. As if, Kurosaki Ichigo doesn't have to do anything to him...

Speaking of Kurosaki, Rukia worried about the Shinigami Substitute the most.

After the event of Ichigo's confession to Byakuya, his sister once questioned to him of Ichigo's whereabout. The noble knew Rukia has a feeling for Ichigo, and yet the boy loves the Head clan over his sister, and she doesn't feels any jealous or hold a grudge to her own brother(well, truthfully, Byakuya is not Rukia's real brother. He just adopting her to keep his wife's promise)

_"Nii-sama.." Rukia whispered, after she knocked the door where her adoptive brother is._

_"What is it, Rukia?" He questioned despite he didn't turned around to look at her. He's too busy of doing some reports since Abarai skipped the works as always even though it's almost midnight._

_"Well.. I've been wanting to know that, has Ichigo visits here today?"_

_He remained silent, and remembered of Ichigo's confession, which it was a little disgusted from the outside. But from the inside, he could felt the Cherry Blossom Trees in his inner world were blooming once again._

_"Yes. He came here in the afternoon ago." He answered, scribbling on his notes while checking some reports that the member of sixth division gave him. "Do you have a business with him?"_

_"Ah.. yes, Nii-sama. I've been meaning to invite him on having a drink with the others. But I can't find him everywhere, actually"_

_So Kurosaki really do leave Soul Society, eh? He has tried every method to find a way for the boy to leave Soul Society, and yet, all method he tried had failed. But this confession, the boy was truly left Soul Society the moment Kuchiki Byakuya rejected his feeling. He should have happy since Kurosaki is no longer in this world anymore. But still.._

_"Kurosaki Ichigo has returned to his world back since he has no any business in Soul Society anymore."_

_"I.. see, then." Rukia whispered, and Byakuya hasn't heard Rukia's heart-broken voiced for a while since the execution before.. "I'm sorry for bothering you, Nii-sama." At that, she finally left from his room._

Ever since Ichigo's confession, the Kuchiki has become even more colder and distant away from everyone lately. Whenever Abarai or even Rukia spoke about Ichigo, he would answered a very cold tone, and answered such a horrible thing about the boy even though his sister or his lieutenant did not noticed it, but only left them in confusion.

He cursed to himself. It was very unlike him, but things have changed a lot since Kurosaki Ichigo told his true feelings to the Kuchiki and left Soul Society without even saying Hi or something like that.

_**xxByaIchixx**_

.

.

.

_"I don't really understand about you at all.. I don't know what did I do that you would hate me so much. Do you hate me, actually?"_

_"No, I am not."_

_"Then why won't you call my first name already? Why are you still see me just a boy? Just a human? Why do you always kept distant away from everyone, including me? I thought if I could impress you even defeating Aizen Sousuke, you would have acknowledge me already. But it won't happen in the end.. If you hate me so much why won't you just admit me already?"_

Because I don't want you to know of my true feelings for you..

_Although he couldn't able to speak those words. He wish he could, but his pride is getting his way again.._

_"I don't know what you're thinking.. but if you do want me to disappear in your life, then I'll disappear. As long as you're happy, I'll do it then."_

Please don't.. I'll never wanting you disappear.. so please stop saying that..!

_"I know I have said it along time ago. But I'll say it once again, even if you think I'm joking..."_

I beg of you..

_"I love you, and I never regret to fall in love with you."_

Ichigo...!

_"Whether my feelings for you is unrequited, I'm glad to have met you."_

_As Ichigo disappeared in front of the noble's grey eyes, his life was never be as crazy as having to see the Shinigami Substitute anymore.._

_The person that he desired so much.. is gone forever. And he regretful for turned the boy's feeling down.._

.

.

.

_**Another few weeks have passed...**_

He didn't know why but he feels an urge to go and see Ichigo today. He has this nightmare because he had said such a cruel thing to Ichigo that he could even saw how hurt Ichigo was back then. He really needs to apologize to him even if his pride is getting his way. Apologizing to the boy is the only way to stop having this nightmare.

Once the 6th captain has finally arrived to the World of Living, he took a looked on the Human World and tried to find of Kurosaki's reiatsu. He sighed heavily. He wondered what he's doing this is the right thing actually.. But when the Kuchiki accidently spoke with such a hurtful words to the boy, he could sworn that Ichigo was almost wanting to cry, and his heart almost shattering. Damn his pride... He couldn't helped but care of his titles of Kuchiki Head clan more than the feeling of affection and love to the Shinigami Substitute. He wondered if it's possible to beg him for forgiveness and maybe.. maybe he would try and make it up to the boy of something.

As the Kuchiki found Kurosaki Ichigo, he finally realized that Ichigo is a very attractive boy now. He is still in school, and the way how he stand there, leaning against on the wall, he was a very one sexy Shinigami Substitute. He feels an urge to drool because of how hot Ichigo is, but it's because he has a pride for the Kuchiki Head clan, his emotions are still in the ice-shell of heart.

Ichigo then sensed that someone's has been staring at him, and so, when he looked up to the sky, he noticed there's a male with a same uniform as Rukia but have a white haori under the black kimono, stood on the sky. The unfamiliar man stared at him with steel, grey eyes, as if he found his new prey. Just who is that man anyway?!

Once Kurosaki has finally noticed him, quickly, the Kuchiki shunpo'ed in front of him, following of what he's been wanting; he used his right palm of hand to push the boy's head so that his lips could touched to Ichigo's. As their lips met, Kurosaki's lips were quite soft like a sakura petal like he always dreamt of. But he knew this is reality. He finally able to kiss the boy that he truly loved the most(although he actually kissed Kurosaki without thinking) He wants to kiss him more, he wants to kiss him deeper, but Ichigo instantly pushed Byakuya's hard-chested away and wiped his lips in disgusted, and there's an anger expression on his face, which, the noble could feel his heart almost shattered by looking at it.

"What the hell was that for, you bastard?!" Ichigo exclaimed, looked a little confused of what that man had done to him.

"It's obviously that I kissed you, Kurosaki Ichigo," Byakuya said in such a calm tone, although a little confused of Ichigo's reaction. He would have thought Ichigo might get blushed or acting like a high school girl. But this.. why would Ichigo would be shocked and looked anger instead?

"Yeah, I know that. But I don't fuckin know you! And how the hell do you know my name?! "

"What?" The stoic said in disbelief. Did.. did the Kuchiki heard it right? Is this some kind of joke? Why would Ichigo said like that just because the stoic rejected his feelings about a few weeks ago, and after that, the boy suddenly forget him. Is this one of Ichigo's stupid joke? If he ever finds out that the boy is truly tricked him, Kuchiki Byakuya would go bankai already.

"I said: **I. DON'T. FUCKIN. KNOW. YOU.** I don't even met you before." Ichigo said in so much anger and rage, as if he was about to explode already. Kami, who the hell is this man anyway? And why is this man acting like he actually known him?

"Kurosaki Ichigo..," Byakuya called Ichigo's full name, with a hidden of growled just so he could made the boy feeling pathetic, even though it's not working, actually... "Are you telling me that you're acting like you never met me just because I didn't love you, is that it? Is that why you're just pretending that we've never met just because I rejected you?"

"What?!" The boy exclaimed, pushed himself away from the 'stranger' once more. "You're disgusted!"

_You're disgusted..._

_You're disgusted..._

_You're disgusted..._

His heart could feel himself getting shattered. He knew those words before. The Kuchiki has said those words to Ichigo when the boy was confessing him. Why...? Why is it hurt? He is Kuchiki Byakuya, a heartless, stoic and emotionless captain. So why that words made him feel like he almost dying all alone? Is it because Ichigo rejected his feeling? He didn't knew... He didn't knew what's wrong to the boy. But it hurts hearing that words. Even if he covered his ears so that he won't heard those words, yet it kept echoing in his head.

_Make it stop!_

_Make it stop!_

"I don't know who the hell you are, but I don't even cared about it. You're fuckin disgusted me!"

_You're fuckin disgusted me!_

Once more, Ichigo said such a hurtful word to the Kuchiki just as Byakuya spoke about Ichigo's confession(the boy added 'fuckin' though), and yet, it's too damn hurt. Now he could finally understand why Ichigo hurts so much when the stoic said something horrible to the boy...

But still, it's still hurt! Despite his heart is made of ice-shell that could not easily melt away, and yet, his heart is slowly shattering hearing of those words...

_You're fuckin disgusted me!_

Ichigo then left the Kuchiki standing there like a fool. And the more the stoic watched the boy left him, the more his inner world is starting to die.

* * *

><p><strong>So? What do you think? Review pls. Once more, I know I made a little short the previous one. Hope you like this chappie :DD Oh, and by the way, the next week I'll be in a very long hiatus, about 2 months or so. But I'm still continue on writing, if I don't have any author's block XDD Hope you guys could waiting for me ;)) <strong>

**Give some review to support this story ^_^**


End file.
